Take Care
by LOVE Uchiha Itachi-Niichan
Summary: Sasuke chibi yang merawat Itachi yang sedang sakit! Bisakah anak tujuh tahun tersebut merawat Nii-sannya dengan baik? Little bit fluffy. Dont like, Dont read! RnR! Review please!


**Halooo Halooo Halooo Hal- *PLAK*!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Take Care... - Uchiha Deidara-chan**

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Akhirnya setelah writer's block lama nan nista ini saia bisa bikin fanfic lagi ^^**

**Fanfic ini dipersembahkan oleh author a.k.a pacarnya Itachi *digaplok berjamaah ItachiFCs* karena author telah berulang tahun tanggal 12 Mei kemaren. -plok plok plok-**

**Kali ini bukan genre humor, ini pertama kalinya author bikin genre Hurt/Comfort-Family...**

**ItaSasu Brotherhood :) Teen!Itachi Chibi!Sasuke **

**AU, rada OOC mungkin? **

**Maap kalo kurang bagus, banyak typo, ancur, dll. Author akuin nie fict emang seancur wajah Pein *dilemparin percing* tapi Happy Reading! :D**

**RnR Please! Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Age:**

**Itachi Uchiha: 12 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 7 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi kecil berjalan dengan gontai menuju distrik Uchiha, bukan karena apa, tapi hari ini ia merasa sakit, sepertinya ia demam.

"Ta-Tadaima..." Ucapnya. Tidak ada keributan di rumah itu setelah ia datang. Karena Sasuke sedang pergi les, jadi pulang agak sore. Biasanya setelah ia pulang Sasuke selalu ribut menyambutnya, menarik-narik tangannya sampai copot (?) untuk mengajaknya bermain. Tubuhnya lemas sekali.

Hening.

"Okaeri, Itachi-kun," hanya ada sambutan dari seorang wanita muda yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya, sambil tersenyum. Itachi hanya menanggapi dengan kata, "Hn" kemudian langsung menyeret tasnya ke kamar. Pipi chubbynya memerah, wajahnya suram.

"Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini." Gumam Mikoto cemas, yang kemudian berjalan ke dapur, menyiapkan makan siang untuk putra sulungnya.

Setelah ia menyiapkan makanan itu, ia mengantarkannya ke kamar Itachi. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu dimeja belajar anaknya.

Ia melihat Itachi sedang berbaring diatas kasur _queen-sized_ nya dengan selimut tebal menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya. Kelopak matanya tertutup.

Mikoto mengenggam tangan Itachi, merasakan suhu tubuh Itachi yang sangat panas seperti terbakar amaterasu. "Kamu sakit, Itachi-kun?" Tanya Mikoto dengan panik. Apalagi sebentar lagi ia harus menghadiri sebuah rapat yang sangat penting di kantornya.

Mikoto mengambil sebuah termometer. Betapa terkejutnya ia membaca deretan angka disana.

**Astaga.**

**39.5 derajat celsius.**

Itachi membuka matanya, sambil tersenyum. Tatapannya sayu. "Ka-Kaa-san gak usah ...Gak apa-apa kok, pergi saja..."

'Itachi memang perhatian, tapi...' Belum sempat Mikoto membalas, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan, "TADAIMAAA!"yang bersumber dari arah luar oleh Uchiha bungsu yang baru saja pulang. Teriakannya sangat kencang sampai semua keluarga besar di distrik tersebut dipastikan mendengarnya. Itachi tertawa kecil. "Dasar Sasuke,"

"Sebentar ya," kata Mikoto kepada Itachi.

Ia menghampiri Sasuke chibi yang sedang berada di ambang pintu masuk. "Sudah pulang ya?"

"Kaa-san! Mana Nii-san?" Teriak Sasuke ceria.

Mikoto membungkukkan diri, agar tingginya sama dengan Sasuke. "Pssst, pelankan suaramu, Sasu-chan. Nii-san sakit,"

Sasuke cemberut. Bagaimana pun juga hanya Itachi yang bisa menjadi teman bermainnya, membuatnya senang, kini ia merasa kehilangan. Sasuke sangat menyayangi Itachi, memang. Mereka bersaudara memang sangat akrab. Sebenarnya Mikoto bisa saja tidak hadir dalam rapat itu, tapi rapat kali ini jauh lebih penting daripada rapat sebelumnya. Kehadirannya sangat penting dalam rapat tersebut. Disisi lain ia tidak tega meninggalkan putra tercintanya yang sedang sakit. Sedangkan Fugaku-suaminya sedang dinas ke luar negeri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dari benaknya, namun ia merasa ragu. "Sasu-chan...boleh Kaa-san minta tolong?"

"Apa Kaa-san?"

"Sekarang Kaa-san ada rapat penting di kantor. Bisakah kamu...err...merawat Nii-san?"

Wajah Sasuke yang semula suram berubah menjadi ceria. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Bisa!" Jeritnya sambil melompat-lompat. -wtf-

Mikoto mengelus kepala Sasuke. "Baiklah. Hati-hati kalau pakai kompor. Bahan makanan sudah Kaa-san siapkan kalau mau masak. Kalau tidak bisa, minta bantuan Shisui-niisan ya!"

"Tenang saja Kaa-san! Aku bisa sendiri!" Ucap Sasuke dengan PDnya.

Mikoto segera menanggalkan celemeknya, menggantinya dengan jas kantornya. "Jaa ne!"Seru Mikoto didalam mobil kantornya, melambaikan tangannya. Sosok wanita cantik itu hilang seraya dengan suara deruman mobil.

Sasuke menggeser pintu rumah, menguncinya langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju kamar kakak tersayangnya.

**Cklek!**

"Nii-san!"

"Ng?"

Mata Itachi yang semula menutup kini mulai terbuka setelah mendengar suara Uchiha kecil itu, otoutonya. Merasa senang oleh kehadiran otouto tersayangnya, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Uhuk...uhuk...mana..Kaa-san?" lirih Itachi.

"Sudah pergi. Nii-san kok bisa sakit gini sih?" Tanya Sasuke dengan puppy-eyesnya. Itachi tersenyum lagi. "Ahaha, tadi pagi cuma **ujan-ujanan **kok,"

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Mau makan apa, Nii?"

"Uhuk-..Nggak usah... Lagipula Kaa-san udah siapin kok," jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk seonggok makanan yang sudah dingin itu.

"Kok gak dimakan?"

"Nggak..." Sedetik kemudian Itachi menutup matanya selamanya, eh ngga deng, mau tidur. 'Keluar aja ah, takut ganggu,' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Uchiha chibi itu segera meninggalkan anikinya, membawa nampan itu keluar dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan supaya isinya tidak tumpah. Sasuke memang anak yang mandiri, tak heran jika ia sudah bisa ditinggal sendirian dirumah. Agak sulit saat menuruni anak tangga sambil membawa nampan. Pernah suatu ketika ia tergelincir dan jatuh terguling-guling karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Bukannya menangis, Sasuke kecil yang baru berusia empat tahun itu malah tertawa-tawa. (?)

Sasuke memperhatikan isi makanan itu dengan mupeng. Sup tomat. Makanan kesukaannya. Ia tahu, anikinya tidak suka dengan tomat. Daripada tidak dimakan, jadilah ia yang memakannya dengan nepsong.

"Huah, oishii!" seru Sasuke setelah memakan sup tomat itu. Ia beranjak ke kamarnya, mengambil sejumlah uang. Niatnya sih ingin membelikan aniki-nya dango. Dia rela menghabiskan uang sakunya demi Itachi. Biasanya ia jarang mau membelikan anikinya sesuatu. 'Kan, daripada nii-san gak mau makan trus nanti mati, lebih baik sekali-kali aku membelikan makanan kesukaannya,' Pikir Sasuke lebay.

Sasuke-chibi itu berlari-lari kecil menuju kedai dango milik Anko Mitarashi. Sesampainya disana, ia menyapa Anko dengan wajah imutnya. *kyaaa*

"Konnichiwa, Anko-san!"

"Eh, Sasu-chan. Tumben mampir. Mau beli dango?" sambut Anko ramah.

"Iya. Aku beli tiga tusuk ya,"

"Ya. Sejak kapan kau suka dango?" tanya Anko heran sambil membungkus dango itu. "Ini buat aniki. Dia lagi sakit,"

"Sou ka. Semoga Itachi-kun cepat sembuh ya. Kau memang adik yang baik," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk_, blushing._

Kemudian Sasuke berlari kerumahnya. Ia menaruh tiga tusuk dango diatas piring. Niatnya sih mau membuat onigiri, meskipun Sasuke tidak terlalu pandai memasak, tapi hancur-hancur dikit gak apa-apalah.

Sasuke membuka buku resep ibunya.

"Pertama...cuci berasnya..." Kata Sasuke berbicara sendiri. "Um...terus...gepengin nasinya...terus..masukin lauknya..terus di tempel norinya..."

Jadilah selama setengah jam Sasuke bereksperimen membuat onigiri. Agak susah membuat kepalan nasinya. Sebenarnya ia bisa meminta Shisui untuk membantunya, tapi karena ke-gengsian ia memilih untuk membuatnya sendiri. Dia sangat bangga.

Karena baru pertama kali, onigirinya pun kurang berbentuk. Abstrak. Sasuke tersenyum melihat hasil jerih payahnya. *ceilah* "Haaah, selesai juga!" Tapi Sasuke kelupaan satu hal. Minumnya. Tentu saja sebagai otouto yang baik Sasuke tidak ingin kakaknya dehidrasi. *lebay lo author!*

"Bikin teh panas aja deh,"

Sasuke mengambil teko dan mengisinya dengan air. Ia menaruh teko itu diatas kompor hingga airnya mendidih.

Sambil menunggu, dengan rajin ia membuat kompresan buat aniki-nya. Mulai dari menyiapkan baskom hingga menyerut es balok. Sungguh adik yang baik. :'D

Akhirnya airnya mendidih. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia menuangkan air itu kedalam gelas. Sedikit tumpah mengenai tangannya, tapi ia tahan. "PANASSS..." Pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah bersusah payah, ia menaruh onigiri, dango, dan teh panas itu ke nampan. Tak lupa, obat. Tangan kirinya membawa baskom tersebut. Kemudian membawanya ke kamar Itachi dengan sukses. Lega sekali.

Ternyata Itachi masih tidur. Sasuke dengan pelan-pelan berjalan kearah aniki-nya dan membasahi kain itu dengan es yang sudah diserutnya. Kemudian dengan penuh kasih sayang Sasuke menempel kain itu ke kening Itachi.

Itachi yang merasakan dingin-dingin di keningnya, terbangun. "Sa..suke?"

"Iya, Nii?"

Matanya mendelik kearah nampan itu, heran. "Dari mana makanan itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Oh itu. Tadi aku beli dango, dan...aku yang bikin onigirinya," kata Sasuke malu-malu.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, mengelus kepala Sasuke pelan. "Sasu-chan...terima kasih ya...Kau..memang otoutoku yang baik,"

"Hehe...nii-san mau makan?"

Itachi mengangguk.

Sasuke membawa nampan itu ke kasur. "Ahaha..kau memang pintar, Sasuke..." Sasuke berkata pelan. "Gomen, Nii-san. Onigirinya jelek,"

"Gak apa-apa...Aku menghargainya kok," lagi-lagi Sasuke _blushing._

Itachi memakan onigiri itu. Sasuke H2C. "Wah, enak kok. Mau coba?" Sasuke memakannya satu. "Iya, ya," Sasuke lega anikinya mau makan. Akhirnya Itachi menghabiskan makanannya, tentu saja bersama Sasuke yang comot sana comot sini. -_-"

"Gomen...kakak sudah merepotkanmu. Aniki sayang Sasuke," kata Itachi lembut.

"Sasuke juga sayang Nii-san!" Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Itachi.

Setelah meminum obat, Itachi langsung tertidur pulas. Sasuke dengan rajin mengganti kompresannya. Sepertinya Sasuke berbakat menjadi seorang suster.

Ia tidak mengeluh, semua yang dilakukannya demi kakaknya. Kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

Itachi memang sering berkorban untuk Sasuke, dan Sasuke harap kebaikannya ini bisa membalas kebaikan Itachi padanya, meski tak semua.

"Nii-san cepet sembuh ya...Supaya kita bisa main bareng lagi," bisik Sasuke pelan. "Aku sayang Nii-san," lanjutnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke termenung. Melihat anikinya. Bagaimana jika Itachi meninggalkannya? Ia akan sangat kesepian. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mempunyai aniki lagi? Pikiran buruk nan lebay itu segera disingkirkan Sasuke. Sasuke merawat Itachi dengan penuh kasih sayang, tanpa paksaan apapun. Itachi juga tahu itu.

"Nii-san..."

Sasuke menangis terisak-isak. Ia memang suka terbayang hal itu. Untung Itachi tidak mendengar suara isakan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke terlelap. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

-0x0-

Esok harinya, Itachi terbangun. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dengan tangan bertumpu di kasurnya, tentu saja duduk di kursi. Itachi sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke, karena sudah merawatnya semalaman hingga sembuh.

Ia turun dari kasurnya. Melihat sekeliling. Umm, agak berantakan. Itachi tersenyum. "Dasar anak ini," kemudian mengangkat Sasuke ke atas kasurnya, tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke tidur seperti itu.

"Ng? Nii-san?"

"Eh, gomen,"

Sasuke terbangun. Ia merasa senang anikinya sudah sembuh. "Nii-san! Nanti kita main ya!" Seru Sasuke kepada Itachi. Itachi tersenyum. "Iya..."

"Terima kasih ya, otouto..." Itachi menggendong Sasuke dan mengecup pipi chubby adiknya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di leher kakaknya.

"Aku sayang Nii-san..."

**OWARI**

**HUAAAH! Akhirnya selesai dengan gajenya! Niatnya sih gak masukin humor, tapi tetep aja ada humor nyempil-nyempil. Maapkan author yang koplak ini! Gomen kalok jelek! **

**Review pleaseee! *puppy eyes***


End file.
